


Layla

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jacob Black, Evil Sam Uley, Kind Caius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: What if there was a second female wolf? What is she was Sam and Jared's sister? What if Sam was the bad guy? What is she found a second chance at life?





	Layla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, just borrowing.

A star flashed across the midnight sky as she laid there after another punishment. She smiled softly as she reached her hand up to the night sky. "Grant me this wish oh Great Spirit. Kill me quick or give me a way out from this hell." She dropped her hand to the floor of the forest as she heard rustling beside her, she closed her eyes as two of her wolf 'brothers' walked through the trees. She took a deep breath, Quill and Jared, they didn't say anything as Jared lifted her up and they walk back to her shack. She watched the stars dance above her and began to laugh.

"Maybe she has finally gone crazy." Quill whispered.

 

Jared growled, "After all that Sam has done to her, it wouldn't surprise me." They walked her inside the almost broken down, decaying shack and placed her on the cot. "Try to sleep Layla, tomorrow we have a council meeting. I hope you are still sane in there." He turned and walked out as her laughter grow louder, he shook his head as he and Quill walked back into Sam's house were the other wolves were waiting for them. He didn't look toward Sam, knowing he would glare at his Alpha.

 

"She has lost it, I think she has finally gone insane." Quill stated as he looked at Sam, who shrugged. "Really Sam? Nothing! She is your sister!"

 

"NO!" Sam shouted as he stood up, "She is just some bastard child! She is not my family, I didn't ask for her!"

 

"Yeah, well we didn't ask for you either." Jared whispered, everyone froze and turned to him. He glared at Sam. "You took me under your wing, you cared about me but her. Nothing. Threw her away and have been torturing her. She didn't choose this either and I for one have had enough!" Jared stood up. "The ONLY reason I follow you is because I have NO OTHER CHOICE! You are the Alpha because Jake is to much of a coward to take it from you but know this Sam. You are no brother of mine!" Jared turned and walk out of the house, leaving a shocked Sam behind him.

 

Layla laid there listening to her two half brothers fight and knew that Sam would come to blame her, she took a deep breath and waited. She heard the door bang open and waited but it never came instead she heard Jacob Black, "Don't Sam, if she shows up at the meeting tomorrow, you will have to explain it." Layla sighed as she heard Sam growled then turned to stomp back inside. She rolled her eyes turned over and fell asleep. Thinking about how she had been a normal girl with long black hair and blue eyes one day, then got angry and suddenly became a shifter. Her long hair was gone, her skin darkened and she had whole new family, who hated her.

 

**The Next Morning**

 

"Get up bitch, we are leaving." Sam's voice shouted through the broken door of the shack. Layla groaned, rolled off the coat, stood up and dusted off her clothes. She walked to the door but Sam was blocking it, he growled at her before throwing something at her. "Change. We have visitors after the meeting, you will not talk and do as your told. Do you understand?"

 

Layla nodded, stepped back and undressed, pulling off the rag dress Sam had thrown at her one day. She didn't wait for Sam to leave because she knew he wouldn't, so she grabbed the new dress over her head. It was a light pink fabric. She turned around and waited for Sam to walk away, he glared at her, turned and walked toward the others in the yard. Layla took a deep breath, stepped out into the sun and joined the others. Jared stepped to her side, she smiled softly at him and he sighed.

 

"Let's go, they are waiting." Jacob spoke as they headed to the Council Hall, once inside the boys sat and Layla stood off to the right. "Father, what did you need?"

 

"We need you to understand that these Vampires that you are meeting are very important. They are the Kings of their people, the ruler. They were nice enough to ask us to meet with them, to try to understand. They could have just come and killed us all, so you must listen to them and answer their questions." Billy Black stated.

 

Layla froze, Vampires? Vampire Kings? She had thought that they were mindless creatures, how could they have kings? Had Sam lied to her? She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, of course Sam had lied to her. Paul growled, "And if they want to see what they venom does to us? Should we just let them kill us?"

 

"We don't know if it will kill us." Sam growled as he looked at Layla. Layla tensed and knew that this wasn't going to end well for her. "We will handle that if it arises. Now let's go." Sam turned and walked out of the tent.

 

Paul growled, "He is gonna offer one of us, isn't he?"

 

"He wouldn't dare." Jacob growled.

 

I sighed as I walked out after him, he was waiting for us. We begin walking through the forest, he doesn't want us to change yet. We walk in silence for miles until we get to a clearing where the vampires were waiting for us. We stopped two feet from them and Sam turned to Jacob and Paul, " **Shift**."

 

Paul growled as he shifted into his grey wolf, Jacob glared at him as he shifted into the brown wolf. I tensed as Jared stepped to my side, "Why them?"

 

Sam smirked, "I wanted to." He turned to the vampires. "Aro?"

 

A vampire with long black hair stepped forward, "You must be Sam. It is wonderful to meet you. The wolves are amazing, truly."

 

Sam nodded, "Yes, thank you." He looked at me and smirked, "Come Layla." Jared growled but I shook my head and walked to Sam. "Good girl. Aro this is Layla, the one we discussed. Why don't you go say hello, Layla?" I tensed as I stared at him, he lifted an eyebrow. "Or Jared could?"

 

"No, I do not mind." I whispered. I looked back at Jared, who was shaking. "Brother."

 

"Sister." He nodded.

 

I walked toward the vampires, I stopped in front of Aro. I smiled. "Aro, it is nice to meet you."

"It is wonderful to meet you as well Layla. You are nervous." Aro frowned.

 

I nodded, "If it were you, would you not be?"

 

He chuckled, "I guess you are right. I will not harm you, little one." He turned toward the tall short brown haired to his right, "This Marcus and," He turned to the blonde on his left, "this is Caius."

 

I bowed my head, "Hello."

 

Marcus nodded as Caius smiled, "Hello."

 

I heard Jared roared, I turned and saw Sam lift a gun and pulled the trigger. I gasped as it hit me in the chest, I fell to my knees and Sam laughed. " **Stay away from her**." I looked up and my 'brothers' looked in pain as I bled on the ground. "I told you not to disrespect me, Jared. Now the whore will die. Either by bleeding out or by being lunch."

 

Jared roared, "Fuck you Sam! She is our sister!"

 

Sam growled, "No! She is some whore that thinks that she can come in to my life and ruin my happiness." Sam turned to me, " **I release you from this pack. You are free.** " I screamed as I fell to the ground. I began to laugh, "Why are you laughing?"

 

"I am free." I whispered, "I may die but at least it won't be because I let you beat me to death. You failed Samuel, you never broke me." I looked up at him, I pulled to my knees. "I'll see you in Hell, you spineless piece of shit!" I coughed out blood and fell but someone caught me.

 

"Let me change you, little warrior." A voice whispered in my ear, I turned to see Caius looking at me.

 

"It could fail." I stated.

 

"Yes, but let me try anyways." Caius begged.

 

I nodded, "Okay. Change me."

 

"NO!" Sam shouted as Caius bit into my neck and drank from me. I felt myself grow weaker as my sight grows black, I feel my body go lax as everything numb and I gave into nothing.

 

**Three Days Later**

 

"I'll kill you, you leech!" I heard Sam scream, I tensed.

 

" **Shut up Sam** , this is your fault." Jacob growled, he must have taken control as Alpha. "Personally, I hope she demands you as her first meal."

 

"Me too." Paul snapped as he began to pace. "How much longer?"

 

"Calm yourself, young wolf." Caius smirked. "Open your eyes, my princess."

 

I openned my eyes, gasped and sat up, looking around. "It worked?" I looked at Caius.

He smiled at me, "Yes it did. How do you feel?"

 

"Thirsty." I moaned, he smirked as he pulled me to my feet. "Caius..."

 

"It's okay, I have something for you." Caius smirked as another vampire that I didn't know brought over a human, who looked terrified. "Just let your instincts take over."

 

I took a deep breath that I didn't need, a sudden craze took over. I lunged for her, bit into her neck and drank deep. I groaned as her blood hit my tongue, I drank until she fell limp in my arms. I lifted my head and sighed, "Wow."

 

Caius laughed, "I am glad you liked it. I believe the wolves wish to speak to you." Caius pointed to our left, I looked and saw those who used to be my wolf brothers. "They might smell bad, just a warning."

 

I nodded as I turned to them, I walked to the treaty line and smiled. "So?"

 

Jared laughed as he came to me, "You look good for a dead girl."

 

I giggled, "You look good for a mutt." I ran a hand through my hair, which had grown two inches. "You going to be okay?"

 

"Yeah." Jared nodded, "You know me, always up for change."

 

I smirked, Paul ran to the line. I smirked as he arched over the line, sniffed my hair, kissed my cheek before pulling back and winking at me. "Later Hybrid."

 

I shook my head as Jared hit him, "Don't hit on my sister!"

 

"Can't help it!" Paul shrugged, "She's hot!" He laughed as he ran away.

 

"Don't kill him." I smirked at Jared. I looked to Jacob, "You take care of my brother or I'll come back for you."

 

Jacob nodded, "Understood."

 

"Good, oh and don't worry about Sam. If he comes after me, I'll kill him." I lifted an eyebrow.

 

Jacob smirked, "I'll keep that in mind. We'll miss you."

 

"I doubt it but whatever." I nodded to him, waved to Jared before walking back to Caius. "What now?"

 

"Now we go home." Caius smiled at me. "Come." He held out his hand to me.


End file.
